First Pelepos-Juvian War
The''' First Pelepos-Juvian War '''began in 3296 after long held tensions between the Juvians and the Union rose to a spilling point and finally erupted into a bloody war. Brief History of the War Causes There were many causes for the war, bad blood over the Raven War, economic difficulties, and polticial differences led to the war. However, it was mostly Juvian expansion which began to infringe on the territory of the Pelepos Union and as such after the "Re-Colonization" of the Adros System, which was under Pelepos Union control, the war officially started as the Union would not give up an entire system for the sheer claim of the Juvian Empire. The Union on the Offensive The Pelepos Union launched Operation: TRIDENT in 3296, in which the Union engaged the Juvian controlled system, Trinwar, and attempted to show a display of force to make the Juvians back off, not firing a single shot. The Pelepos Union demanded a cease to all Juvian attempts at "re-colonization" and that they "back off". The Juvians did not listen or even entertain these thoughts, as they felt they hd just been attacked. The entirety of the 7th Imperial Naval Block was sent into the system and what ensued was the first battle of the war, the Battle of Trinwar. The Union ships were destroyed, however, multiple battalions were able to land on the two hospitable planets in the system: Grimme and Salmos. This lead to the many Lost Battalion Battles, which were mostly fought via guerrilla warfare. In late-3296, the Pelepos Union sent in extraction crews in order to get their men off world as quickly as possible. Operation: GULL had a rescue rate of nearly 67% of the living troops, however, nearly 35% of the original group had died in the Lost Battalion Battles or had died when the Juvian 7th Imperial Block attacked. Juvian Assault on the Jokla System In January of 3297, the Juvian Empire attacked the Jokla System in full force, both the 7th Imperial Naval Block and the 45th Juvian Imperial Legionnares Army assaulted the system. The Pelepos Union responded by sending in the 3rd Union Naval Block and deployed PUMPs into the system via orbital drop. With the Battle of Jokla raged in the skies above the PUMPs and the Legionnares, the battles on the surfaces of Levlin, Korma, and Forisna raged and burned the landscape. For two years, the Jokla system turned into one of the fiercest battlegrounds in the galaxy, but by 3299, the Juvians deployed Reaper Team, a highly trained team of Juvian Inquisitors who were in cryo since the Raven War. It was this act that managed to finally ply the Union out of the Jokla System. Myrmidons and the Invasion of the Vulkarios System In 3300, the Pelepos Union invaded the Vulkarios System and displayed a new class of soldier, something to match the Juvian Inquisitor: Myrmidons. Myrmidons were highly trained super-soldiers, deisgned to go toe to toe with the Juvian Inquisitor. The Myrmidon was a success, when the Inquisitors met the Myrmidons on the battlefield in the Battle of Ralwar II, it was an even assault. The battle lasted a total of three months and every time the Inquistors and Mymidons met they were evenly matched, especially when Reaper Team met Icarus Squad. In the end, by late 3301, the Vulkarios was secured in the name of the Union and the Juvians were pushed out. Retaliation With the Juvian Empire taking its first real loss in a long time, they decided to launch a large military assault on the colony of Necros VII, more of a symbolic assault than a tactical one, in 3303. The assault lasted nearly a year and it was nearly one of the bloodiest battles of the enitre war. Eventually, however, the Juvians were pushed back stating that they had "dealt enough damage" and retreated back to their own controlled space in the Olympus System. Armisitice of Thannatos IX As of 3307, four years after the Juvian assault on Necros VII, the Pelepos Union and the Juvian Empire ended negotiations for an amrisitice between the two governments with the Armisitce of Thannatos IX, which outlined that territories taken in the war would belong to the powers that had subsequently taken themin the course of the war and, as such, all efforts of "re-colonization" and antagonistic activity would cease. It was with the signing of this treaty by the Juvian Emperor and the Pelpos Chairman that officially ended the First Pelepos-Juvian War.